The Sticky, White Stuff
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: What is Ginji craving for?


A/N: Hello, minna-san! Here's a pretty short fic for all of you. Nothing much to be said for now, since this time of my life is boring. Oh, I decided that all of my multi-chapter fics will be on hiatus for a while (Time Will Pass Me By, Yume o Miru), coz I would like to focus more on one-shots. I'd like them to get out of my mind so it would stop bugging me.

Warnings: Hmm… -grins evilly and madly-

Dedications: Kaiyu-chan. Also for my english teacher for helping me with my grammar, even if she can't read this.

Some babble: I recommend you to read "All Because You Kissed Me Goodnight". It's a sweet and kinda' funny poem by Sandy Roisten (not sure of the author).

Additional note: This will be in Ginji's POV. And I'm really sorry, but I may get exaggerated sometimes.

----

The Sticky, White Stuff  
By: FaLLiNoUtFaLLiNiN

I know I want it.

I long for it.

I crave for it.

I want it.

I saw Kazu-chan eating it, saying it was quite good-tasting.

From the look on his face, I could really say he was in cloud 9. I was jealous! I wanted to taste it!

Ban had let me taste it once. He said it was from Shido.

Now let me describe it: it was kind of sticky, creamy and it was white! And Kazu-chan was right! It was the best I've ever tasted.

Ever since then, I always wanted it.

I ask Ban to give me some, but every time I ask, he always refuses.

He says he has to do something first.

But what the hell? I want iiiiiiiiiiiiit.

I tried to ask Natsumi-chan next, but she said she doesn't have the thing f

I pulled my hair roughly, then I began to wail. Whaaaaaaa… I WANT the creamy stuff!

I went to ask Juubei for help. But he said that he and Kazuki were still producing it. Hmm, I wonder how?

I kept wondering how I can make creamy stuff on my own. But I don't have a vague idea how.

I went again Ban for help. "Ban-chan, let's make the creamy stuff."

Ban-chan raised an eyebrow at me, "Shut up Ginji. I'm making my own stuff here. Now close the damn door because YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!!"

I turned to my Chibi form then closed the door. Now I know how Ban does the creamy stuff!

Step 1: Sit on somewhere comfortable.

Step 2: Wa—

"Ginji-san?"

Teary-eyed, I looked at the new-comer. "Kazu-chan? Is there something you need?"

"Ah, I'm looking for Mido-kun."

"He's upstairs."

"Arigato."

He then proceeded to go up. Without him knowing, I followed Kazu-chan. I saw him close the door. I elongated my ears then eavesdropped.

I heard the bed creaking. Then I heard Kazu-chan's voice. "Ow! Slow down, okay??"

"Shut up, itomaki! This… is my first… time… doing it! Ark!"

Then I heard someone shouting, probably Kazu-chan. "It's a mess here, Ban! Clean these all, this instant!"

When I heard footsteps from the room coming to the door, I quickly went downstairs.

I saw Ban-chan and Kazu-chan from where I was sitting. "Eh?? Kazu-chan! You have the white stuff all over your face!"

Kazu-chan blinked. "Oh I forget. Gomen. Ban, give me your shirt, now."

Ban-chan rolled his eyes, but still gave the shirt.

"Now it's all clean!"

I scratched my head. "Ne, Kazu-chan… what is the white stuff called again?"

"Yogurt."

----

A/N: LOL Hee, okay, first of all: I would like to clarify a few things.

Number 1: 'He has to do something first.' This means that Ban does know how to make yogurt. You don't need to cook yogurt, right?? Oo

Number 2: 'I tried to ask Natsumi-chan next, but she said she doesn't have the thing for making white stuff.' This means that Natsumi doesn't have the machine used for making yogurt.

Number 3: 'I went to ask Juubei for help. But he said that he and Kazuki were still producing it.' Okay, so let's say that this is an AU fic and Kazuki and Juubei are owners of a yogurt company. (okaaay…)

Number 4: 'Ban-chan, let's make the creamy stuff.' Ginji knows that Ban, erm, knows how to make yogurt, ne?

Number 5: 'Shut up Ginji. I'm making my own stuff here. Now close the damn door because YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!!' Ban is making yogurt. He probably doesn't want to be disturbed so he made yogurt in the room.

Number 6: Okay, the step thingies. This was the thing I was supposed to write for step 2: 'wait for Ban to finish with the machine then start pouring the needed ingredients'. Don't worry, I did Kazuki's interrupting with Ginji's thoughts on purpose. Of course.

Number 7: The bedroom scene. Let's just say, again, Ban is Kazuki's employee. Here is the whole explanation:

'I heard the bed creaking.'- Paul is not related to Ban and Ginji, so he probably gave them an old room to stay for the night, thus the creaking sounds.

'Then I heard Kazu-chan's voice. "Ow! Slow down, okay??"'- Ban is probably winding the machine too fast so probably some yogurt hit Kazuki on the face.

"'Shut up, itomaki! This… is my first… time… doing it! Ark!"'- Gomen, no possible explanation here. It is because I did say that Ban knew how to make yogurt. So just ride on for the sake of the fic and my sanity. –sweatdrops-

'Then I heard someone shouting, probably Kazu-chan. "It's a mess here, Ban! Clean these all, this instant!"'- Like I said before.

'I saw Ban-chan and Kazu-chan from where I was sitting. "Eh?? Kazu-chan! You have the white stuff all over your face!"'- Remember? –smiles-

-grin, grin, grin- I was eating yogurt one day, and since I'm a yaoi fan and a little bit of ecchi, I thought of this. Hahaha. Hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and uhm… like I said many times before, drop some reviews to improve my grammar, ne? By the way, this will be my last fic for a while. Sem-break is over and this time I would like my studies to be my point of convergence. –impish grin- See you next time. –waves-

Finished: November 6, 2004, 12:11 PM


End file.
